


Amon's Baby Doll

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: Amon's Baby Doll Trilogy [1]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breeding, Demon Sex, F/M, Knotting, Married Couple, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsterfucking, Sex Magic, demons in heat, no prolapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: For Miki Fudo, she is worried about her husband.





	Amon's Baby Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Lala is in this story, she is a become disguised as a human.

For Miki Fudo, she is worried about her husband. But she was gullible enough to use a sex spell on her husband.

She wonder what possibly go wrong?

* * *

It was one night. One NIGHT!

It was one night that Miki notice the book she found in her school's basement before her marriage to Akira.

"Hmmm, what spell?" Miki thought to herself before she found one spell which seems to be an arousal charm. It's seem strange and odd.

An arousal charm in a spell book.

* * *

It was one night which seems the time for Miki to do the spell while Akira is outside, jogging.

Setting down some candles, Miki had decide to test it out while holding the grimoire and wore a cloak without anything underneath while repeating, "Akira. come to me." while visualizing her husband.

Then nothing happened.

"Odd..." Miki thought, "That didn't work." as Miki cleaned up some stuff and hid the grimoire from anybody then the door open as Akira stumbles in, panting hard, sweat pouring down his face.

Miki had realized that spell works as Akira was struggling with his sweatpants, his cock was erected but Miki approach her husband and gripped his cock, fingers wrapped around Akira's erected member.

"P-please g-go on..." Akira spoke, before gritting his teeth and letting his face buried in her shoulder. Then Miki got a good idea.

Miki grabbed her husband's arm so that his hand to her womanhood then Akira's fingers enter her, sending Miki into a climax.

"A-Akira...." Miki gasp, her climax was dripping on the floor.

"HEY AKIRA, SOMETHING WRONG?" shouted Lala from the other side of the door but Lala spoke, "Okay, never mind!"

Positioning on top of her husband's dick, she slowly rode him, gasping in pain as her hymen broke as Akira's manhood enter her canal.

Then Miki felt Akira's manhood changing as she heard a purr as clawed hands gripped her body, looking at Akira who had transformed.

Was this a demon?

Miki felt Akira's clawed hand grabbed her hips and slammed into her, Miki tried to cover her mouth to prevent herself from screaming but the pleasure was swarming her body as she felt Akira's hand gripping her shoulder gently as he gritted his teeth, his fangs bared as he felt a knot coming.

Miki felt Akira's orgasm filling her as the knot grew slightly.

It had took 15 minutes until the knot swell down, along with Akira's size as he revert back to his human self. 

"Akira, your manhood had changed a bit..." Miki spoke to Akira who look at her and gasped as he managed to get Miki off of his lap, who cringed in pain while saying, "Ow...ow.." then Akira wrapped his arms around Miki in a sweet hug..

"Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
